Tribulations d'un ange sur terre
by corbeauprophet
Summary: recueil de petits one-shots sur la vie et les expériences de Castiel sur terre. Pas vraiment de continuité entre les histoires, très léger destiel très vaguement insinué. Rien de angst, rien de triste, plutôt du fluffy.
1. Chapter 1: Ange versus Metro

note de l'auteur: Ce recueil regroupe plusieurs petites histoires concernant Castiel. Ce sont des petits moments de sa vie qui me sont venus en tête et qui ne sont pas forcément liés les uns aux autres, du moins pour l'instant. J'en rajouterais d'autres de temps en temps, si de nouvelles idées me viennent.

Je remercie Aissrikawaii qui m'a encore servie de Béta-lectrice gratuitement. Merci à toi de me laisser t'exploiter comme ça. ^^

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, sinon les personnages souffriraient moins.

Pas de spoilers, ces récits peuvent prendre place à n'importe quel moment de la série à partir de la saison quatre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ange versus métro

Encore une fois, Castiel s'était fait révoqué avec d'autres anges. Comme il savait que c'était la seule solution pour que Dean et Sam s'en sortent, il ne leur en gardait pas rancœur, le symbole ne fonctionnait que sur une certaine zone et ne faisait pas la distinction entre les anges. Mais c'était toujours épuisant pour lui de se faire balader aux quatre coins de la planète. Pourquoi quatre coins, d'ailleurs ? La terre était ronde. Et même si elle était cubique, elle en aurait eu huit. Décidément, les humains étaient étranges. Il devrait poser la question à Dean quand il rentrerait.

Castiel se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un lieu en sous-sol et de nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient en flux pressés, incessants et bruyants. Son regard tomba sur un plan affiché au mur en face de lui. Que faisait-il dans le métro de Londres ?

Bien qu'il ne soit pas censé ressentir quoi que ce soit, il fut saisi par quelque chose qui devait être de l'abattement, ou une profonde fatigue mentale.

Encore secoué par la bataille qu'il avait mené avec les deux chasseurs quelques minutes auparavant et de très, très nombreux kilomètres plus loin, il marcha au hasard dans les boyaux creusés par la main de l'homme. Il était encore trop affaibli pour utiliser ses ailes et son portable refusait de fonctionner à cause du manque de réseau, quoi que ça puisse être.

Comme il était sur un quai et que le métro qui arrivait avait encore de la place, il décida de faire une ou deux stations le temps que son véhicule se repose un peu. Et puis, il avait toujours observé la race humaine de loin et il avait l'occasion d'être un peu parmi eux, il apprendrait sûrement des choses. Prendre le bus avait été une expérience intéressante. Stressante aussi, il devait l'admettre. Au moins, la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait dans un métro, il saurait à quoi s'attendre.

Personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention. Il n'était qu'une silhouette dépenaillée au milieu d'autres individus hétéroclites. Il se dit qu'il n'était probablement pas le plus étrange. L'homme qui se tenait debout au milieu du wagon, couvert de sang et un harpon à la main attirait bien plus l'attention. Castiel l'observa. Ce n'était pas un démon, ou une quelconque autre créature mais bien un homme. Grand, les cheveux noir bouclés, une chemise blanche, enfin, qui l'avait été avant que son propriétaire ne décide d'égorger quelque chose, pantalon noir et chaussures noires cirées. Il n'avait pas l'air franchement heureux d'être là, lui non plus. Les lèvres pincées, il lançait des regards agacés à ceux qui se poussaient aux extrémités du lieu étroit. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, l'homme tiqua, fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes quand le métro arriva à la station où l'homme descendit. L'homme était plein de choses, songea Castiel, il avait aperçut son âme, mais il n'était pas un assassin.

Il en resta interdit un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille dame l'agresse et le traite de sale hippy égoïste pour qu'il lui laisse son siège. Une grenouille de bénitier –encore une expression qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il doutait qu'une grenouille puise être heureuse dans un bénitier – qui avait plus cœur pour les chats errants qu'elle nourrissait que pour les membres de sa propre espèce. De toute façon son véhicule allait mieux même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer par ses propres moyens.

Il décida de sortir à la station suivante afin de profiter de l'air chaud d'un été londonien caniculaire. Il n'appréciait que moyennement les sous-sols. Probablement à cause de sa nature d'ange.

Il suivi les panneaux « sortie ». Un nouvel obstacle se mit en travers de son chemin. Une étrange machine barrait le passage. Les gens glissaient un petit rectangle dans une fente, ou posaient un rectangle un peut plus grand sur le dessus de l'appareil. Mais, chose étrange, nombre d'entre eux y posaient leur sac à main, leur sac à dos, ou leur portefeuille. La machine faisait ensuite un petit bruit aiguë, une sorte de « blilili », avant de les laisser passer. Plus loin, d'autres gens répétaient les mêmes gestes mais en sens inverse, pour pouvoir rentrer.

Castiel se souvint du bus. Il lui avait fallut un ticket pour le prendre, et pour acheter un ticket, il fallait de l'argent. Castiel n'en avait pas sur lui. Il se sentit un peu plus fatigué. A force de rester sur le coté, il fini par remarquer qu'une petite minorité de ceux qui passaient les barrières le faisaient sans tickets. Certains se glissaient derrière ceux qui en avaient un, d'autres passaient par dessus, et quelques uns par dessous.

L'ange hésita. Il voulait sortir de là au plus vite mais des millénaires d'obéissances aux règles ne s'effaçaient pas si facilement que ça. Une part en lui trouvait mesquin de négliger les lois humaines dans l'unique but de gratter un ticket, sous prétexte qu'il était un ange du seigneur.

Une bien plus grosse part en lui voulait juste sortir de ce lieu bondé et bruyant où les âmes se cognaient dans un flot incessant qui commençait à donner le mal de mer à sa grâce encore épuisée.

Après quelques hésitations, il fini par se diriger vers le portail, pris appuis sur le rebord, comme il l'avait vu faire par les resquilleurs précédents et d'une impulsion, bondit au dessus du tourniquet.

A part un ou deux regards désapprobateurs, rien ne se passa. Si ce n'est qu'il était désormais du bon coté de la barrière, et qu'il pourrait enfin téléphoner à ses amis. Au moins pour les prévenir qu'il allait bien. Sam lui avait dit que ça les rassurerait et que ce serait sympa. Dean lui avait juré que s'il ne le faisait pas, il se ferait botter son cul d'emplumé de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir de l'éternité à moins de changer de véhicule. Bobby lui avait juste déclaré que s'il n'appelait pas, ce serait encore le vieux chasseur qui aurait à géré les sautes d'humeur de Dean et que c'était hors de question. « Idiot ! » Avait-il rajouté à la fin de sa phrase, mais Bobby disait souvent ça, de toutes façons, donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment comme une insulte. Plus comme une marque d'affection de la part de l'homme, s'il avait bien comprit.

En même temps les deux autres étaient en pleine chasse, au beau milieu d'un nid de démons. Ils avaient certainement d'autres priorités. Une sonnerie de portable au mauvais moment pouvait très facilement leur être fatal. Finalement, il se contenta d'un sms : « Je suis à Londres. Je ne peux pas encore rentrer ». Il mit du temps à écrire. Il avait tendance à laisser passer les lettres et devait ensuite continuer à appuyer sur la touche, jusque au prochain passage de la fameuse lettre. Heureusement, les points étaient faciles à mettre.

Finalement, sa tache accomplie il trouva un banc dans un parc et s'y assit.

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville. Si un passant un peu plus attentif que les autres avait tourné son regard vers un petit square sans importance de la capital de l'Angleterre, il aurait vu un homme étrange en imperméable se redresser puis disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Ce même hypothétique passant, saint d'esprit, bien sur, aurait secoué la tête puis poursuivit son chemin sans prêter foi à ce que ses yeux auraient vu car tout le monde sait que les gens ne se volatilisent pas comme ça et qu'il faudrait être complètement siphonné pour croire le contraire.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu, si vous avez aimé, prenez le temps de me laisser un commentaire pour me le faire savoir.

Si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Comme un oiseau blessé

deuxième petit one-shot.

* * *

Comme un oiseau blessé

La femme qui les avait fait rentrer les regardait maintenant d'un œil légèrement soupçonneux. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le partenaire de l'agent Ozbourn. Apparemment, il faisait lui aussi parti du FBI, même s'il n'avait été présenté que sous le prénom Castiel et qu'il semblait légèrement déphasé par rapport à la réalité.

Résignée à ce que toute sorte de choses bizarres lui tombe dessus ces derniers temps, elle fini par abandonner et s'asseoir dans le canapé familial du salon. Un vieil homme se tenait à ses coté, il s'agissait de son père, qui s'était installé avec eux pour s'occuper de sa petite fille de huit ans.

Dean Ozbourn –il était fière de cette fausse identité– posa à la mère de famille toutes les questions de circonstance, qui allaient de « Où étiez vous la nuit du dix au onze vers deux heures ?» à « avez vous vu des choses étranges, comme des monstres griffus et baveux, s'il vous plait ? ». Puis, il demanda à voir la gamine.

« _ SOPHIE ! Viens, ma chérie ! des hommes veulent te parler.

_ J'arrive ! » La voix était fluette, pleine d'énergie. Un bruit de cavalcade précéda l'enfant qui déboula des escaliers, avant de se stopper net devant Castiel. Toute son attention se porta sur lui et elle n'entendit plus sa mère lui parler. Elle leva la tête vers lui, la leva encore un peu parce qu'il était quand même bien plus grand qu'elle, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » émerveillé.

Castiel, quand à lui, n'avait pas été préparé à une telle rencontre. La seule réaction qui lui sembla pertinente fut de regarder Dean à la recherche d'une réponse ou d'un soutient quelconque. La seule réponse de Dean fut : « Mec, je crois que tu as une touche ! » Avec un grand sourire joueur. Quelque chose lui faisait dire qu'il allait bien s'amuser, finalement. Il en pardonnerait presque Sammy de l'avoir abandonné en lui collant l'ange dans les pattes avec la minable excuse qu'il avait des choses à faire de son coté. Depuis quelques temps déjà, son petit frère semblait préméditer de les laisser seuls tout les deux. A croire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais quoi ?

Il fit signe à son partenaire de gérer la situation tout seul. C'était sûrement un peu vache, mais la curiosité l'emportait sur le reste.

Castiel s'agenouilla devant l'enfant afin d'être à sa hauteur. L'observation était mutuelle. Il était intrigué par la toute jeune créature de dieu qui se tenait fièrement sous son nez. Elle était magnifique. Son âme brillait de milles feux, encore colorée des joies de l'enfance insouciante, et pure. Tout n'était qu'amour en elle. Elle en irradiait toute la pièce.

_Je m'appelle Sophie. J'ai huit ans et quart.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

_ Mon nom est Castiel.

Il la laissa tendre la main vers lui. Mais alors qu'elle semblait vouloir lui toucher l'épaule, la petite main fit un écart léger, et sembla se poser dans le vide à quelques centimètres de l'ange en Trench-coat qui frissonna. Quelque chose sembla vibrer dans la pièce entre eux deux.

_Elles sont belles. L'enfant continuait à caresser le vide et Castiel restait là, la regardant comme si c'était elle l'apparition divine. Elles te font mal ?

Dean vit son ami hésiter un peu avant de répondre dans un murmure à peine audible.

_ Oui. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

A peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots que la fillette se précipita vers la cuisine.

Un silence gêné s'installa, Castiel ne semblant pas vouloir se relever ni même regarder ailleurs que dans le vague. Dean empêchait son cerveau de trop réfléchir à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, et le grand père de la gamine essayait visiblement de passer Castiel sous rayon X.

La mère du bout de choux s'excusa pour le comportement de sa progéniture, déclarant que ce n'était que des jeux d'enfant. « C'est vraiment gentil à vous de la suivre dans ses fantasmes. Vous savez au bout d'un certain age, ça fini par passer. Même si ça irait plus vite, si son grand père ne l'encourageait pas autant. » Le grand père en question fronça ses gros sourcils blancs. Sur le point de répondre à sa fille, il fut interrompu par le retour de Sophie. Elle tenait deux petites coupelles dans ses mains qu'elle tendit à Castiel avec sur le visage une expression sérieuse et presque solennelle. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvait de l'eau. Dans l'autre, un petit tas d'un mélange de graines de toutes sortes. L'ange inclina la tête sur le coté, regardant l'offrande sans comprendre le geste.

_ Tu dois manger et boire, comme ça tes ailes guériront. C'est mon papi qui me l'a dit.

_Elle vous prend pour un oiseau blessé. Sourit le grand père. Elle refait pour vous les mêmes gestes que ceux que je lui ai appris lorsqu'on a trouvé un pinson estropié dans le jardin.

Castiel avait il entendu ? Son regard restait porté vers l'enfant et son cadeau. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait devant lui la raison pour laquelle, entre le camp des anges et celui des démons, il avait choisi celui des humains. Pour cette enfant et ce geste d'amour plein et désintéressé. Pour ce trop plein d'amour qui débordait et qu'elle offrait à toute créature quelle qu'elle soit même lui, un ange déchu. Parce qu'elle pouvait encore voir ses ailes, même si ça ne durerait pas et que l'age adulte viendrait flétrir son innocence. Parce que l'humanité, toute imparfaite qu'elle était, n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique.

_Voyons ma puce ! C'est un agent du FBI, pas un oiseau. Tu ne va pas le forcer à manger ça, quand même ? gronda la mère, gênée.

_ Mais maman, il a des ailes !

C'était pourtant sacrément visible une paire d'aile. Comment les adultes faisaient pour ne pas voir ce qui était pourtant sous leurs yeux ? Elles étaient un peu abîmées, comme si on en avait brûlé les extrémités, et quelques marques les parcouraient, comme les petites griffures qu'elle s'était fait au genoux en tombant un jour et qui ne voulaient pas disparaître, mais elles étaient bien là, si blanches qu'elles en devenaient lumineuses.

Alors que Castiel osait finalement entamer un geste en direction de la petite âme pure, celle-ci repartit pour poser ses cadeaux sur la table basse. L'ange laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, perdu. Il ne savait pas comment communiquer avec les gens, mais il comprenait pourtant les significations des gestes de l'enfant. Pourquoi les autres étaient ils si aveugles ? Même Dean n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Seul le vieil homme qui s'occupait des oiseaux paraissait vraiment appréhender l'importance qu'avait la rencontre.

_ Si je ne lui donne pas à manger, je lui donne quoi, alors ?

Elle attendait une réponse de la part de son grand-père. Sa mère lui répondit en lui disant de répondre aux questions que les deux agents avaient à lui poser. C'était très important. La fillette fit une moue boudeuse. C'était bien, de répondre aux questions. Elle non plus, elle n'aimait pas quand on refusait de lui répondre. Pourtant c'était plus urgent de s'occuper des belles ailes abîmées. Elle le savait. Il y avait des priorités, les grandes personnes le lui rappelaient assez souvent. Heureusement, son papi était bien plus raisonnable. Elle savait qu'il était de son avis. Et puis le monsieur avait l'air si triste tout au fond de ses yeux bleu, avec ses grandes ailes toutes repliées contre lui.

Elle se planta devant lui et comme il avait l'air franchement perdu, elle prit le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'elle allait faire.

_ Quand je me fais mal, ma maman me donne un bisou magique. Ça peut tout guérir ! Tout ! Même tes ailes.

Alors elle rapprocha son visage de l'homme meurtri en face d'elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front pour y poser un bisou d'enfant. Et Castiel le sentit s'étendre en lui, descendre le long de sa grâce, le recouvrir d'une chaleur protectrice qui dévalait son être comme l'enfant avait dévalé les escaliers pour se répandre jusque au bout de chacune de ses plumes. Si ce n'était pas assez pour effacer les marques des épreuves qu'il avait traversé et des erreurs qu'il avait commit, c'était comme un baume apaisant sur son âme meurtrie. Il se sentait reposé, presque en paix avec lui même.

_ Merci.

C'était tout ce qu'il se sentit capable de dire.

La petite fille, enfin satisfaite, fini par se souvenir de la présence de l'autre monsieur et lui accorda enfin un peu d'attention.

_ Et toi, tu t'appèle comment ?

Dean lui fit un grand sourire assez amusé avant de lui répondre pendant que Castiel, encore un peu égaré, se redressait. Il posa les questions sur ce qu'il devait savoir et elle y répondit. Oui, elle avait vu des choses bizarres. C'était en passant devant chez mémé Bistouille. Les enfants l'appelait comme ça parce qu'elle accumulait toujours pleins de vieux objets dans un grand fouillis qu'ils appelaient ses bistouilles. Les grandes personnes l'appelaient comme ça parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de toujours mettre de l'eau de vie dans son café. L'eau de vie de mémé Bistouille était d'ailleurs très réputée, ça devait être vachement efficace pour redonner la vie puisque toutes les maisons en possédaient une bouteille secrètement caché dans les recoins sombres inaccessibles aux mains d'enfants.

Depuis quelques temps, il y avait une dame étrange qu'on apercevait autour de la maison. Elle portait une belle robe de princesse et parfois elle chantait.

Finalement, les deux chasseurs en savaient assez pour savoir ce qu'ils traquaient et comment s'en débarrasser. Castiel se sentait un peu triste. La petite fille l'avait aidé, personnellement avec le bisou magique mais aussi avec les renseignements qu'elle avait donné à Dean. Lui, ne savait pas quoi lui donner en retour.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte et que la mère était déjà repartie vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, l'ange fit demi-tour, s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, et ouvrit lentement la main qu'il présenta à la petite. Au creux de sa paume reposait une petite plume blanche, sa lumière pulsant encore doucement d'être séparé du reste de sa grâce.

_ Au revoir.

La fillette ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par la contemplation de son trésor, mais Castiel n'en avait pas besoin.

Dean ne sourit pas, ne se moqua pas. Il regardait son ange du coin de l'œil, incertain de ce qui venait de se passer. Un jour, peut être, il lui poserait la question. En attendant, ils avaient une chasse à terminer.

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? N'hésitez pas à me poster vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises.

Une suite devrait arriver bientôt. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Première pluie

Petit OS avec cette fois un Castiel humain.

comme d'habitude, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ect...

Toujours merci à Aissrikawaii pour corriger mes nombreuses fautes.

* * *

Première pluie

Ils étaient tous les trois en mission. Tous les trois, à savoir Dean et Sam, comme toujours et un Castiel nouvellement humain. Dean n'aimait pas trop l'entraîner dans des trucs dangereux alors que l'ange ne possédait plus ses pouvoirs pour se protéger et qu'il commençait à peine à appréhender son corps de chaire. D'un autre coté, il devait avouer que garder Castiel enfermé avec Bobby n'était une solution viable ni pour l'ex ange, ni pour le vieux chasseur.

Alors il l'avait emmené avec eux. A vrai dire, c'était Sam qui lui avait soufflé l'idée mais qu'importe. Ils s'occupaient de missions de routine : esprits vengeurs, fantômes, tout ce genre de petites affaires qu'ils connaissaient bien, ce qui permettait à Castiel de s'habituer un peu à sa nouvelle situation.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient dans un petit bled du nord des états unis, dans un coin perdu. La ville prenait place dans une sorte d'étroite plaine cernée par la foret. En face du motel où ils s'étaient installés, de l'autre coté de la route, un lac s'étendait, niché entre les pins.

La journée était déjà bien avancée, l'après-midi était entamée, et un orage assez violent s'était déclaré, accompagné de trombes d'eau qui se déversaient de nuages presque noirs, métalliques. C'était la première pluie de printemps, disait le type qui gérait la station-service à coté. Impossible de sortir pour enquêter par un temps pareil.

Sam faisait donc des recherches sur son ordinateur. C'était à croire qu'il n'était pas capable de juste faire autre chose que bosser. Dean, lui, glandouillait tranquillement sur son lit, heureux d'être en chasse avec deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Bobby aurait été de la partie et tout aurait été parfait. Mais Bobby avait d'autres priorités et ils n'étaient pas les seuls chasseurs à compter sur lui.

Castiel, quant à lui… Dean se redressa d'un coup. Où était passé l'ange ? Sont regard fit le tour de la pièce, bien trop petite pourtant pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son ange du premier coup d'œil. Il poussa un juron, inquiet. Sam releva la tête, étonné de la réaction soudaine de son frère. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui poser de question. Sa vue fut tout de suite attiré par l'absence de son ami.

Dean poussa un gros soupir, prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face au paysage à peine visible sous l'averse. « Je vais le chercher, je reviens tout de suite. » soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter, l'inquiétude effleurant son visage : « Enfin, j'espère. J'ai mon portable au cas où. » puis il franchit la porte.

Il fouilla aux alentours proches du motel mais ne le trouva pas. Il élargit petit à petit le champs de ses recherches, et fini par traverser la route. Si Castiel n'était pas de l'autre coté, cela signifierait qu'il avait disparu. Dean accéléra le pas. Il commençait à sentir l'eau s'infiltrer sous sa veste.

Traînant aux alentours du lac, il fini par apercevoir une silhouette bien connue. Une vague de soulagement l'envahi en même temps qu'une certaine colère contre Castiel, celle qui n'est que la conséquence de la peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer mais qui, heureusement, n'avait pas eu lieu.

Cette colère s'affaibli au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait pour totalement disparaître quand il fut aux cotés de l'ange récemment devenu homme.

Castiel était assis sur un rocher, face à la surface agitée du lac devenu si sombre qu'on aurait dit une étendue de mercure. De temps en temps, un éclair soudain venait rompre l'obscurité de sa lumière bleu, presque violette, révélant la silhouette des arbres au loin, éclairant les lieux d'une lueur surnaturelle. Il laissait l'eau s'abattre sur lui sans bouger, le regard au loin et l'air contemplatif comme à son habitude. Sauf qu'en cet instant, il y avait dans cet océan bleu quelque chose de plus, comme une étincelle de vie différente de ce que Dean connaissait, et qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu auparavant.

Il s'agenouilla doucement à coté de son ami. Castiel tourna un instant la tête vers lui, avant de retourner à sa contemplation, l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait s'installant sur son visage. Dean fini par prendre la parole pour lui proposer de rentrer. « Tu vas finir complètement trempé, Castiel. » Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il cru que l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu, ou ne l'écoutait simplement pas. Pourtant, il fini par avoir une réponse.

_ C'est ma première pluie, Dean.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que voulait dire l'ange. Ils avaient souvent été sous l'eau auparavant. Parfois en chassant, parfois en étant eux-mêmes chassés. Et l'ange avait un certain paquet de décennies. Il avait vu les hommes naître et grandir. Combien de jours de pluie avait-il dut voir ? Il avait même sûrement été aux premières loges du déluge.

Castiel n'avait pas perdu la totalité de ses capacités d'ange, à moins qu'il lui soit naturel de savoir ce que pensait Dean, car il répondit à la question qui n'avait pas été posée à voix haute.

Quand il était encore un ange, il était toujours dans une situation d'observateur extérieur. Il avait toujours été comme de l'autre coté d'une vitre, comme un scientifique qui observe des souries dans un labyrinthe, mais sans jamais y pénétrer lui même. Il voyait la souris trouver le morceau de fromage, mais sans savoir l'angoisse qu'elle ressent en cherchant la sortie, sans connaître sa satisfaction d'avoir trouvé la nourriture, sa frustration de rester enfermer, sans connaître lui-même le goût du fromage.

De cette façon, il avait toujours été sur terre sans que la pluie ne l'atteigne. Sans connaître les passions qui poussaient les hommes à agir comme ils le faisaient, il avait cherché à comprendre sans savoir qu'il lui manquait la moitié de l'équation.

Il avait connu de nombreuses pluies. Il n'en avait jamais vécu.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait sentir l'eau glacée s'abattre sur son corps humain, elle pouvait enfin l'atteindre et il était désormais capable de l'accueillir. Il sentait l'odeur de terre et d'aiguilles de pin remonter du sol jusqu'à lui, l'odeur de l'orage, cette épaisseur de l'air tout autour, ce petit goût presque métallique. Il était enfin capable de goûter l'orage, de laisser l'eau couler jusqu'à sa bouche et de la boire, il connaissait enfin le goût de la pluie dont il avait été privé depuis si longtemps, comme il s'était cru privé de sentiments.

Alors, malgré la douleur de la perte, et même s'il espérait encore redevenir un ange, il en profitait le plus possible.

Dean l'avait écouté parler. C'était si rare d'entendre l'ange du seigneur aligner plus de trois phrases de suite. Maintenant qu'il avait fini son récit, Dean avait pris une décision. Lui même avait des souvenirs d'enfance qu'il partageait avec Sammy mais que l'ange n'avait jamais expérimenté. Alors il se leva et l'attrapa par la main pour le redresser. Castiel le regarda, surpris, s'écrier soudain : « Tu ne connais pas encore toutes les joies de la pluie. On va commencer par les plus simples. Chiche que tu ne peux pas m'attraper ! » et il partit en courant.

Il fallu bien une dizaine de secondes pour que l'ange comprenne qu'il devait le suivre. Au début, il eut du mal à comprendre l'intérêt de la course. Pourquoi Dean le fuirait ? Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cette poursuite. Et que pourtant, il y prenait plaisir. C'était même probablement cette absence de raison qui le grisait autant.

Ce jour-là, il découvrit le bonheur des jeux d'enfants, des flaques d'eau et puisque Dean riait aux éclats en sautant à pieds joints dans toutes les surfaces d'eau, il se surprit à s'amuser avec lui.

Il s'arrêta soudain, une forte douleur au flan droit. Sa respiration devenait difficile, lourde et il sentit la peur l'envahir lentement, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Jusqu'à ce que Dean lui explique qu'il avait juste son premier point de coté. L'orage fini par passer et ils marchèrent lentement dans le paysage d'après l'orage, les nuages laissant lentement la lumière s'infiltrer et poser une poudre dorée sur la nature aux couleurs ravivées éclatantes.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer au motel où Sam était probablement occupé à les attendre en s'inquiétant. Après de sévères réprimandes, ils allèrent achever leur chasse puis passèrent le reste de la journée devant un chocolat chaud à regarder la télé tout les trois affalés sur le lit de Sammy.

Le lendemain, Castiel connu son premier rhum.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont pour les auteurs ce que les hamburgers sont pour Cas. Une délicieuse drogue. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Beige Imper et Passe

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ect... ect...

* * *

Beige Imper et passe

Depuis qu'il était humain, Castiel avait du faire face à de nombreuses situations très délicates et parfois même dangereuses. Heureusement, Bobby et les Winchester avaient toujours été présents pour le soutenir et le guider. Il s'était toujours senti aidé et en sécurité avec eux. Surtout dans la maison du vieux chasseur qu'il considérait depuis un moment comme un sanctuaire de paix.

Du moins jusqu'à ce jour. Il recula face à Sam qui se rapprochait dangereusement. « Ne fais pas l'idiot Cas, donne le moi. » Castiel recula encore : « Non. » Le ton était encore calme, ferme et sans appel. Ce que Sam demandait lui était simplement impossible. Pourtant, l'autre revint à la charge « Sois raisonnable, tu sais que c'est nécessaire. Ce sera rapide, tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte. »

Bien sur qu'il s'en rendrait compte, comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec ce que lui demandait le jeune chasseur ? Il jeta un regard désespéré à Dean dans l'espoir que celui-ci raisonne son frère, mais l'aîné avait choisi son camp et ce n'était certainement pas celui de Castiel.

« Bon sang, Cas ! Tu n'es pas un bébé, et ce truc commence vraiment à devenir dégelasse ! Tu ne vas pas mourir si Sammy lave ton Trench ! »

Non, Dean ne comprenait pas. Et l'ange sentait qu'une explication serait inutile.

Castiel ne s'était jamais séparé du Trench beige. Quand il était encore un ange et qu'il avait investi son véhicule, James Nowak portait déjà l'imperméable et Castiel n'avait aucun intérêt à l'enlever. Tout comme la cravate mise à l'envers et la chemise blanche, il faisait partie intégrante de l'homme. Le manteau ne s'abîmait pas, ne se salissait pas et ne risquait pas de lui tenir trop chaud. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention et s'était simplement fait à sa présence.

Castiel était un ange. Et Castiel avait ses ailes. C'était tout ce qui importait. Quand il était inquiet, ou même qu'il avait peur, il repliait ses ailes autour de lui comme un bouclier et se laissait réconforter par leur chaleur. Lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et qu'il réfléchissait, il les laissait caresser le vent et effleurer ses joues du bout de ses plumes blanches. Il sentait leur poids contre lui et même s'il n'était plus au paradis, même s'il doutait de ses frères et de lui-même, il les sentait peser sur lui et l'éclairer par sa propre grâce.

Mais il avait chuté. Et il n'avait plus ses ailes. Il était sans ses pouvoirs, sans sa grâce, sans défenses et si vulnérable… Pourtant il avait encore le trench-coat de James. Il le portait lors de ses rapports au paradis, il l'avait toujours sur le dos quand il montait là-haut. Et le vêtement s'était imprégné de l'odeur particulière de ce qui avait été sa maison. Désormais humain, il le sentait sur ses épaules comme il avait jadis senti ses ailes. Le manteau le recouvrait, le protégeait du monde et l'entourait de l'odeur familière du paradis.

Alors oui, il était un nouveau-né, dans le sens où tout était récent pour lui, où il devait apprendre à vivre dans un monde qu'il avait jusque là simplement observé de loin et dont les mœurs et les références lui étaient complètement étrangères. Après avoir été une créature millénaire, le changement était violent.

Dean du se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas employé les bons mots, parce-que Castiel avait resserré sa prise sur l'objet et que son regard s'accrochait désormais au sol. Dean avait voulu faire réagir Castiel et le secouer un peu, il s'attendait à ce que l'autre se vexe, le prenne un peu de haut ou lui réponde comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là. Cependant quand il se repassa la phrase dans sa tête, il se dit qu'il avait commis une bonne bourde. Mais si Castiel continuait à porter le manteau qui devenait plus marron que beige, il finirait par chopper tout un tas de maladies humaines.

Il en arriva à la conclusion que la meilleure façon de convaincre Castiel était la manière douce et la communication. Le genre de choses qu'il détestait faire. Il commença par dégager son frère. Hors de question qu'il s'affiche en pleine séance de sentimentalisme devant son frangin. L'autre en profiterait sûrement pour en faire un dossier compromettant.

Une fois l'inopportun témoin parti, il s'assit en soupirant sur le bord d'un des lits, ne croyant pas lui-même ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il respira un bon coup et fit signe à l'ancien ange de s'assoir à ses cotés. « Castiel, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le laver ? » L'ange évita adroitement son regard quand il tenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient réduites à un mince trait pincé.

Dean s'impatienta. « Cas, donne-moi tout de suite une bonne raison de ne pas le laver sinon je te l'arrache par la force. Et je suis sérieux ».

Alors l'homme lui dit tout, le plus rapidement possible. S'il arrêtait de parler, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer.

Il n'aimait pas communiquer par oral. Le langage parlé regorgeait de doubles sens, de sous- entendus et d'approximations auquel il n'était pas habitué. Les anges communiquaient entre eux par pensée, par images directement projetées entre eux et, si nécessaire, ils pouvaient même partager leur grâce, bien que même quand il était encore un ange, il lui avait été impossible de communiquer avec Dean d'une façon si intime. Problème d'espace vital.

Il ne pu se résoudre à parler de ses ailes et de leur absence. S'il avait essayé il savait que les mots se seraient bloqués dans sa gorge et il était déjà assez inutile comme ça. Pourtant, il raconta les parfums de paradis qui étaient restés accrochés au tissus. Parce-qu'il s'avait que ça, Dean pouvait le comprendre.

Quand il eu fini de parler, le silence reprit paresseusement la place qu'avait occupé les paroles de l'ange. Lentement, en prenant son temps, s'étalant largement autour des deux hommes, il remplit l'espace comme lui seul sait le faire. Castiel s'agita nerveusement.

Dean comprenait en effet. Le chasseur savait qu'il lui était impossible d'appréhender la plupart des actions d'un ange millénaire. Que celui-ci soit actuellement sans pouvoir ne changeait pas grand chose à ses yeux. Fondamentalement, Castiel resterait un ange quoi qu'il puisse être d'autre en plus.

Mais le besoin d'un chez soi, d'un endroit où se sentir à l'abri, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il était un peu vexé que l'ange ne se sente pas chez lui chez les chasseurs, il devait l'admettre. Mais il comprenait. Il était chez lui au paradis et maintenant, il n'avait plus d'espoir de rentrer à la maison -du moins pour l'instant. Dean ne désespérait pas de trouver une solution- tout comme lui et Sam avaient perdu leur maison lors de l'incendie. Tout comme l'Impala était devenu leur chez-eux, Castiel avait fait de l'imper son abri. C'était à la fois bizarre, et tellement logique, après tout. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu sans.

Seulement le truc était vraiment infâme. Il avait subit de nombreuses chasses maintenant et entre le sang, la boue, la sueur, les taches de graisses des entrepôts, sans compter la poussière et d'autres choses auxquelles il ne valait mieux pas penser, la chose ressemblait difficilement à un manteau.

« Cas. » Avança-t-il prudemment. « Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ce manteau, d'accord ? Et je comprends que tu ais peur de perdre un des derniers liens qui te rattache au paradis. » Il s'interrompit, le temps de voir si la dernière phrase n'avait pas trop touché de point sensible. Castiel le regardait et attendait, inquiet. Dean le voyait uniquement à la pomme d'Adam qui jouait au yo-yo dans la gorge de l'ange. « Mais si on ne fait rien, ce sera encore pire, tu sais ? Il finira par complètement se disloquer et on ne pourra plus rien faire que de t'en racheter un autre, ce qui ne sera vraiment pas pareil. N'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel approuva d'un hochement de tête. Une petite voix cria victoire dans le crâne de Dean mais c'était une victoire un peu triste. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais il se sentait mal pour celui qui, quelques semaines auparavant, était un ange du seigneur puissant.

Il tendit la main, attendant un geste de l'ex-être de lumière. Celui-ci retira lentement son Trench-coat et fini par le tendre au chasseur, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Dean pris délicatement le manteau et le retourna pour montrer quelque chose à son ami.

« Tu vois les petits symboles sur l'étiquette ? Celui-ci veut dire que tu peux le laver à trente degrés, celui-là que tu peux l'essorer à la machine et ce dernier que ton manteau supporte le repassage au fer. » L'ange observa les symboles avec attention, en prenant garde de bien les retenir. Il laissa simplement échapper un « Oh. » à la fois rassuré et curieux.

Dean l'entraîna par la manche jusqu'à l'étage, où se trouvait la machine à laver. Il croisa au passage Bobby qui fut d'abord surprit de voir que l'aîné avait réussi là où tous avaient échoué avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Après tout, c'était lui qui était sensé avoir un _lien particulier_ avec l'ange, il était temps que ces deux là arrivent à communiquer à peu près convenablement. « Idiots ! » ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

Le chasseur n'avait prêté aucune attention au vieux bougon et continua son chemin jusqu'à la buanderie, traînant toujours l'ange déchu dans son sillage. Il l'amena jusqu'à la bête, qui se dressait, menaçant cube blanc qui trônait au centre de la pièce, arborant narquoisement des boutons et des cadrans franchement déroutants. Un instant, Dean eu peur que Cas ne change d'avis, mais l'autre fit bravement un pas en avant, montrant à la chose qu'il ne la craignait pas. Puis il se tourna vers le Winchester dans l'attente de la suite.

Alors Dean lui montra comment lancer une machine. Il lui expliqua où mettre le linge, où allait la petite dose de lessive, et comment régler la machine. Il n'espérait pas que Castiel soit capable de faire la lessive tout seul mais, au moins, voir ce qui se passait le rassurait beaucoup quand au sort de son Trench-coat. Ils vérifièrent tous les deux que le lave-linge soit bien réglé à la bonne température. Trois fois chacun, au cas-où. Puis Dean poussa l'ange à lancer lui même la machine en tirant sur le gros bouton.

« Et voilà. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. »

Il sortit de la pièce, et il se trouvait dans le couloir quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il revint sur ses pas pour voir Castiel tranquillement assis par terre devant la machine, suivant des yeux le mouvement de rotation du tambour et les joyeux bonds du linge à l'intérieur. « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester devant, Cas. Ça va s'arrêter tout seul, tu sais ? »

Castiel répondit simplement « Je sais » avant de reporter son attention sur la machine. Dean repartit. Il avait des réparations à faire sur son bébé.

Quand la phase finale d'essorage prit fin, l'ange sortit avec prudence son manteau de la machine, puis le porta avec appréhension à son visage. Les senteurs du paradis et de la grâce des anges était toujours là, bien qu'au second plan. Par dessus se tenait désormais l'odeur de lessive et d'assouplissant de Bobby, la même que portait parfois Dean, et Sam, celle de son étrange famille d'adoption. Les deux parfums se mélangeaient pour en former un autre, différent.

Il le respira un moment, prenant le temps de le domestiquer et de s'y familiariser.

Puis il mit le vêtement encore mouillé sur un porte-manteau comme le lui avait recommandé Dean et partit rejoindre Sam et Bobby pour traduire un texte ancien sur les sorcières.

Il décida qu'il aimait ce nouvel arôme.


	5. chapter 5: Je LE suivrais

note de l'auteur: me revoilà avec un petit chapitre façon song-fic.

proclamer: Dois-je encore rappeler que rien de tout ça ne m'appartient? Dois-je vraiment me retourner le couteau dans ma propre plaie?

Disons que ce petit texte est un retour en arrière lorsque Castiel était encore un ange, basé sur le récit d'un témoin extérieur.

Je vous laisse découvrir ça.

* * *

Je LE suivrais

Le révérend Mac Coyle se tenait à l'écart de la messe. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris de se placer un peu dans les hauteurs, dans l'ombre fraîche de la grande maison de dieu et en retrait. De là, il pouvait voir ses brebis assister à l'office, avec plus ou moins de dévotion et entendait la plupart des conversations grâce à l'architecture savante du lieu. Il ne les jugeait pas. Lui-même avait parfois douté et même une fois renié le Seigneur qui veillait sur eux.

Non, c'était par plaisir de voir la vie de sa paroisse. Aujourd'hui, c'était aussi pour se rassurer après les étranges évènements qui avaient eu lieu. La vieille madame Gribouille avait été retrouvée morte, pendue à la grosse Bert. Chose étonnante, personne n'avait rien entendu lors de l'accident. Pourtant, la grosse Bert devait bien peser dans les cinq mille kilos. Une demi tonne de bronze ne restait pas silencieuse.

Il en était donc là, à regarder le petit Jimmy Jackson titiller sa sœur Julia par ennui et se faire réprimander par sa mère dans un chuchotement qui était tout sauf discret, quand il les vit entrer. Le premier rentra d'un pas rapide et pris tout de suite en direction des escaliers menant au cloché avant qu'un jeune géant ne l'attrape par le bras tout en se signant, le forçant à mettre la main dans le bénitier et à en faire de même. « On est dans une église, Dean ! Un peu de respect, nom de Dieu ! » Chuchota-t-il furieusement, avant d'être interrompus par un troisième homme. « Tu blasphèmes, Sam. » Celui-ci avait parlé avec calme, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. Pendant ce temps, les cœurs des sœurs se mettaient en place.

Deux frères avec des divergences religieuses se dit le révérend. Depuis le temps qu'il officiait, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à reconnaître les enfants de Dieu et leur opinion face à la religion. « Cas ne fait pas tout ces trucs idiots, lui ! Et pourtant tu ne lui dit rien. » pleurnicha le premier, « C'est vraiment pas juste ! ». Il y eu une pose dans l'argumentation. Au fond, dans le chœur les chanteuses préparaient leur souffle alors que le sermon prenait fin. « Je suppose qu'il n'en a pas besoin, c'est un peu comme si c'était chez lui, de toute façon. »

_-I will follow Him..._

Les premières notes s'élevèrent doucement, lentement au début. L'homme aux cheveux noir s'arrêta face à la nef tandis que le chant sacré gagnait en intensité, gonflant progressivement sous les voûtes de pierre. Il inclina la tête sur le coté, comme incertain de ce qu'il entendait.

_Follow Him wherever He may go,  
And near Him, I always will be  
For nothing can keep me away,  
He is my destiny._

Les deux autres hommes étaient partis, en continuant d'argumenter entre eux et sans faire vraiment attention à leur compagnon. Il y avait quelque chose en celui-ci qui semblait gonfler en même temps que la musique. Le révérend s'approcha de la rambarde, en faisant très attention à rester caché dans l'obscurité.

_I will follow Him,  
Ever since He touched my heart I knew,  
There isn't an ocean too deep,  
A mountain so high it can keep,  
Keep me away, away from His love._

Mac Coyle retint son souffle. Là-bas, le chœur laissait mourir lentement la dernière note du couplet mais l'homme restait tendu, dans l'attente et les yeux rivés sur les chanteuses, comme s'il savait que le morceau n'était pas fini.

Et il reprit en effet. Plus rapide, laissant le recueillement pour une ferveur plus passionné.

_I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,  
And where He goes,  
I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.  
he'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love  
from now until forever, forever, forever_

L'air se mit à palpiter tout autour de l'homme. A chaque exclamation des voix son aura semblait enfler, déformant l'atmosphère jusque dans la nef. Son manteau se gonfla sans qu'il y ait le moindre vent.

_I will follow Him,  
Follow Him wherever He may go,  
There isn't an ocean too deep,  
A mountain so high it can keep,  
Keep me away, away from His love..._

L'homme fit deux pas en avant, les mains tremblant légèrement. Il pénétra dans la lumière des vitraux et son visage apparut aux yeux du révérend, resplendissant, illuminé de l'intérieur comme s'il était sur le point de toucher la grâce.

Et c'est ce qu'il dut faire car alors que sœur Clarence reprenait le refrain, Deux grandes ailes surgirent du dos de l'étranger en une explosion de plumes blanches.

_We will follow Him,  
Follow Him wherever He may go,  
There isn't an ocean too deep,  
A mountain so high it can keep,  
Keep us away, away from His love..._

C'était la plus belle chose que le révérend Mac Coyle ait jamais vu en trente ans de bons et loyaux services. L'ange, car c'en était un, aucun doute là dessus, étendait à moitié ses ailes qui s'élevaient jusqu'à la voûte du narthex.

_I love Him  
(Oh yes I love Him)  
I'll follow  
(I'm gonna follow)  
True love  
(He'll always be my true, true love)  
Forever  
(Now until forever)_

Elles s'agitaient en rythme alors que la créature céleste laissait sa voix s'élever avec les autres. Son chant était doux, sa voix de basse accompagnant le chant des mortels sans pour autant les gêner dans leur dévotion.

_I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,  
And where He goes,  
I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow,  
He'll always be my true love,  
My true love, my true love,  
From now until forever,  
Forever, forever..._

« Cas ! Nom de D…, bordel ! Range ça tout de suite ! » Le plus âgé des deux autres hommes avait fait demi-tour et secouait l'ange par la manche, ses bras disparaissant dans les ailes alors qu'il essayait de les replier. La panique se lisait sur son visage alors que l'ange tentait de faire encore un pas pour se rapprocher de la source d'amour et de foi qui paraissait couler jusqu'en lui.

Le deuxième homme le rejoignit et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à tirer l'ange à l'écart. Déjà, les dernières notes retentissaient.

_There isn't an ocean too deep,  
A mountain so high it can keep,  
Keep me away, away from His love._

Le soldat de Dieu sortit alors de sa transe, les traits adoucis, une expression de profonde paix intérieure transparaissant sur son visage et dans tout son être. Lentement, comme à regret, il replia ses ailes alors que l'assemblée écoutait les derniers mots qui arquaient la conclusion de la messe. Elles s'effacèrent complètent, comme un rêve s'évapore au matin du réveil, et le révérend regarda les deux hommes et l'ange s'enfoncer vers les profondeurs des voûtes. « Sérieusement, Cas ? » insista l'un d'eux. Et l'ange répondit : « Les prières sont pour les hommes, Dean. Mais les chants s'adressent aux anges. »

Il ne fit rien pour les arrêter, qui était-il pour juger de la légitimité des actes d'un ange du Seigneur ? Il laissa le flot de ses croyants sortir dans le brouhaha des discutions portant sur la pluie, le beau temps et sur le dessert dont serait privée ou non la petite Julia pour avoir donné un coup de pied à son frère, et se dirigea vers la place à l'écart, où s'était tenu l'ange quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors qu'il songeait aux évènements de ses derniers jours, et comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, une toute petite plume, à peine plus qu'un duvet retomba doucement jusque dans sa main.

Il sourit.

Si seulement sœur Clarence savait qu'un ange s'était arrêté pour entendre ses chants...

* * *

Les paroles utilisées proviennent de la chanson "I will follow him" du film Sister Act et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. (Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, cette chanson!)


	6. Chapter 6: Enfants perdus

Note de l'auteur: Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud!

Comme toujours, c'est cette très chère Aissrikawaii qui s'est fendue de subir mes nombreuses fautes. (Remerciez la du fond du cœur, c'est pour vous qu'elle se sacrifie).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais un kidnapping est prévu, je ne perd pas espoir!

* * *

Sam et Dean contemplaient sans voix les deux petites créatures. Elles étaient blotties dans le trench que Castiel avait exceptionnellement quitté pour abriter ses nouveaux protégés et qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Ce fut Sam qui reprit ses esprits en premier : « Écoute Cas, ils sont vraiment adorables, mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? On n'arrête pas de se déplacer, on doit toujours être sur nos gardes et quand on a fini notre travail quelque part, on s'en va immédiatement pour un nouveau motel. Ce n'est pas une vie pour eux. » Un éternuement l'interrompit. Dean renifla avant de rajouter, catégorique : « Il est hors de question qu'on les garde. Sérieusement…a…a… ATCHA !»

Sam passa un mouchoir à son frère avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux où perçait la curiosité « D'ailleurs, je me demande où tu les as trouvé. »

Le visage de Castiel s'assombrit alors qu'il répondait. « Ils étaient dans un carton dans une ruelle, alors qu'il pleuvait à flots, près de la maison que vous avez forcé. Quelqu'un les a laissé là sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. » Une fois mouché, Dean repris la parole. « Je sais que c'est triste, Cas, mais on ne peut pas les garder. Je suis allergique aux poils de chat. »

« Ils ont étés abandonnés ! » Castiel avait haussé le ton. La colère était présente, reléguée au second plan, simple arrière goût dans ses paroles et visible uniquement à la lueur dans son regard, mais elle couvait doucement sous sa pitié pour les petits chatons qu'il défendait.

« Ceux qui en étaient responsables et qui auraient dut les protéger et les aimer sont partis sans se soucier d'eux. Ils ne savent même pas qu'ils ont été laissés. Et le monde est tellement grand pour eux, et dangereux, et il n'y a personne pour les guider… »

Les deux chasseurs échangèrent un regard. Pas besoin d'être Chuck ou Tran pour comprendre que c'était l'enfant abandonné qui parlait en Castiel à l'instant. Des créatures oubliées par leur tuteur, lâchées dans un monde qu'elles ne comprenaient pas encore… Comment l'ange déchu aurait-il pu les laisser à leur triste sort ? Dean soupira. Du moins il commença à soupirer avant d'être interrompu par un nouvel éternuement. Qu'avait dit un autre ange, un jour ? Le problème de Castiel, c'est qu'il avait trop de cœur. Ouaip ! Ça n'était pas si faux.

Bobby fini par sortir de son antre de papiers où il cherchait des informations sur des légendes au sujet d'un ankou avant d'être interrompu par le raffut des trois garçon. Ils les regarda un instant sans dire un mot, débarrassa délicatement Castiel de son fardeau et se dirigea dans la cuisine sans prononcer quoi que ce soit, les sourcils froncés.

La petite troupe le suivi, argumentant et éternuant entre eux avec une lueur intriguée et inquiète sur leurs visages. Les petites boules de poils s'agitaient doucement dans le manteau de l'ange alors que le vieux chasseur fit s'asseoir Castiel par terre, lui remit le colis sur les genoux et lui ordonna de garder les petits contre lui pour les garder au chaud alors que lui-même fouillait dans le frigo. Il marmonnait dans sa moustache des choses comme « Ils ne doivent même pas avoir plus d'un mois », des : je t'en ficherais moi, des « ils étaient abandonnés », et d'autres grommellement comme quoi les pauvres petites bêtes n'étaient sûrement même pas encore sevrées et il était hors de question que ces deux trucs restent chez lui. Tout en ronchonnant, il avait attrapé une bouteille de lait, un œuf et le fromage frais que Sam prenait habituellement en dessert. Quand il se rendit compte qu'aucun des deux autres ne bougeaient, il se mit à les engueuler. « Ne restez pas plantés là comme des huîtres à attendre la marrée ! Bougez-vous un peu ! »

Tout en parlant, il avait attrapé un bol dans lequel il mélangea le lait, le fromage blanc et le jaune de l'œuf. « Dean, vas chercher deux mouchoirs propres, j'ai pas de biberon chez moi donc on devra faire avec les moyens du bord. » Dean partit rapidement, pendant que Sam pris l'initiative de chercher une bouillotte, un carton et des vêtements pour faire un nid aux chatons. Castiel gardait les petits et les couvait comme une mère poule. Une fois la mixture prête, Bobby y trempa les deux mouchoirs et en donna un à l'ange. Il prit ensuite doucement l'un des chatons dans sa main et lui donna à téter le coin du mouchoir imbibé. Castiel le regarda faire attentivement puis répéta les gestes avec l'autre.

Ils répétèrent l'opération jusqu'à temps que les petits êtres soient rassasiés, sous le regard attendri des deux frères. Dean était penché contre l'épaule de son ange pour observer la petite boule tigrée au museau rose. Elle se blottissait contre la chaleur du ventre de Castiel et semblait assez satisfaite de son sort. De son coté, Sam caressait délicatement l'autre tout petit chaton de son gros doigt de géant. La tétée finie, les bébés furent installés dans leur nouveau nid temporaire constitué de vieux tee-shirts de Sam et de Dean ainsi que d'une chemise usée de Bobby. Sam avait même pensé à emprunter un sweat-shirt que Castiel portait quand ses vêtements habituels devaient être lavés. Après tout c'était lui qui les avait recueilli et abrité. Son odeur était donc associée, pour les petits êtres, à la sécurité maternelle.

Bobby repartit pour ses recherches après vérification que tout allait bien. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte un instant. « Ils ont raison, Castiel. Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener avec vous, et il est hors de question que je m'en occupe. J'ai déjà assez à faire de mes journées avec le réseau de chasseurs. Et j'ai déjà adopté deux frères incapables de communiquer correctement et un ange déchu. Je crois qu'on est assez d'éclopés ici, sans rajouter ces deux-là. » Il regarda les petites boules pelucheuses qui se remettaient de leurs émotions.

« Ils peuvent rester ici, le temps que vous leur trouviez une famille d'adoption. Mais grouillez-vous de vous en occuper ! »

Il les laissa donc, perdus dans leurs réflexions face aux deux chatons. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ils restaient là, assis par terre, appuyés les uns contre les autres à réfléchir. Sam se leva juste le temps de préparer trois muges de chocolat chaud avant de se rasseoir avec eux. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Dean prenne la parole.

« Je sais qu'on ne va pas les garder, mais on risque de mettre un moment avant de leur trouver un nouveau propriétaire. On ne va pas juste les appeler Chaton un et Chaton deux, si ? Il leur faut au moins un nom. »

Sam haussa un sourcil à l'idée de son frère, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. D'un point de vue purement pratique et absolument pas sentimental, bien sur. « C'est vrai. Et je pense que le droit de les baptiser revient à Cas. » ce dernier hésita un instant. A quoi bon les nommer si c'était pour les abandonner ensuite ? Mais les noms étaient importants. Il s'attarda à les observer. Deux frères et sœurs. Le garçon était brun tigré avec un petit ventre crème. Il avait aussi de magnifiques yeux verts. La fille était en écailles de tortue sur lequel on retrouvait des taches des mêmes rayures que frère. De son coté, elle arborait de grands yeux d'ambre qui regardaient le monde avec une sorte de curiosité étonnée.

Il leur fallait un nom solide, qui puisse résister aux aléas et aux choques de la vie. Un nom qui puisse les porter jusqu'en sûreté. Il sentait la curiosité des frères derrière lui alors que l'évidence des noms se présentait doucement, tranquillement jusqu'à lui.

« Alors, Cas ? Une idée ? » Dean le regardait avec excitation, pressé de découvrir le choix de l'ange.

Alors Castiel pris le petit mâle, effleura son front de ses lèvres en disant « Moïse ». Puis il le reposa et répéta les mêmes gestes solennels avec la petite femelle qui lui donna un petit coup de museau sur le nez, et il annonça : « Myriam ». Et elle pu rejoindre son frère au chaud dans le nid.

Dean et Sam restaient silencieux. Aucun n'étaient vraiment surpris par le choix de Castiel. Et puis bon, ça correspondait bien à la situation, quelque part.

Mais ça ne répondait toujours pas à la question d'une famille d'accueil. Hors de question de les confier au premier venu. Ils finirent par aller se coucher, chacun réfléchissant à une solution.

Castiel et Bobby se réveillèrent plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour nourrir Moïse et Myriam et vérifier que tout allait bien. Bobby ronchonna encore et quand les Winchesters entrèrent dans la cuisine le lendemain, ils furent reçus par un ours très mal léché et manquant de sommeil.

Ils se dépêchèrent de partir avec l'ange avant d'essuyer les sautes d'humeur du vieux chasseur. Quand ils furent à l'abri dans l'Impala, ils réfléchirent à un plan d'action. Hors de question de laisser une petite annonce à la vue de tous.

Ils passèrent chez deux ou trois personnes qu'ils avaient aidé par le passé et qui semblaient dignes de confiance, mais l'un avait des enfants allergiques, l'autre n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. La troisième personne proposa de n'en prendre qu'un, mais Castiel n'eut pas le temps de protester. Sam et Dean l'avaient fait à sa place. On ne sépare pas la famille.

Ils repartirent donc. Ils firent un détour par le vétérinaire, qui effectua un bilan de santé aux chatons, et proposa aux chasseurs d'acheter du lait spécial hors de prix. Heureusement qu'ils payaient avec de fausses cartes de crédit. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour s'occuper de tous les vaccins nécessaires puisqu'ils avaient l'age d'après le vétérinaire.

Dean passa à la pharmacie acheter de la clarityne contre son allergie.

Les recherches continuèrent mais personne ne semblait vouloir des deux orphelins. Ou ceux qui en voulait bien ne semblaient pas assez digne de confiance à Castiel, et Dean devait bien avouer silencieusement qu'il était du même avis que son ami. Leur petits devaient avoir une bonne famille fiable.

Ils finirent par rentrer, découragés par l'échec de la journée et gardant leurs espoirs pour le lendemain. Bobby ronchonna sur le prix du lait, les enfants furent ravis de revoir les trois hommes et Castiel les reprit contre lui pour les nourrir. Il n'aimait pas s'éloigner d'eux toute la journée alors qu'ils étaient techniquement sous sa responsabilité. Dean nourrit l'autre sous le regard protecteur de l'ange puis se lava les mains et prit un cachet d'anti-allergique. Son nez coulait toujours un peu mais au moins il n'éternuait plus. Il préféra ensuite faire la cuisine, Bobby aillant d'autres occupations.

Cette nuit encore, Castiel et Bobby se relayèrent pour voir si tout allait bien. Sam et Dean passèrent chacun au milieu de la nuit.

Le lendemain fut aussi infructueux que la veille.

Il fallut attendre environ une semaine de recherches infructueuses avant que la solution ne se présente d'elle-même. Dire qu'aucun d'eux n'y avaient pensé…

Ils étaient rentrés plus tôt après un nouveau fiasco et ils passaient la soirée devant un film, tous les quatre vautrés sur le canapé, Sam et Castiel encadrant Dean et Bobby à droite de Sam. Moïse escaladait le mont « genoux de Dean » pendant que sa sœur ronronnait allègrement contre la poitrine de l'ange.

Ce fut alors que le miracle se produisit. La sonnette d'entrée retentit au moment où Fred Astaire s'apprêtait à embrasser Ginger Rogers. Comme la maison était à Bobby, c'est lui qui partit ouvrir pour se retrouver face au Shérif Mills. Il l'invita à entrer.

Elle était simplement passer pour informer Bobby que les preuves contre Rufus avaient étés « accidentellement » effacées et que tout allait bien. Elle aurait pu passer un coup de fils, mais comme elle n'habitait pas loin, et qu'elle avait le midi-même cuisiné trop de ragoût, elle avait pensée que le chasseur pourrait l'aider en acceptant la part qu'elle lui offrait et…

De son coté, Bobby bafouilla qu'elle ne dérangeait pas, qu'ils étaient juste en train de heu… s'occuper, et qu'elle était la bienvenue, et merci pour le ragoût, il ne fallait pas mais merci.

Dean et Sam avaient éteint la télé. Ils n'allaient pas avouer qu'ils regardaient une comédie musical, même avec l'excuse que c'était pour faire découvrir le genre à un ange déchu.

Jody entra dans le salon et son regard tomba sur les deux petits de Castiel. Elle ne s'extasia pas comme une fan-girl hystérique mais demanda poliment leur nom. Elle ne rie pas quand Castiel les présenta mais approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Quand elle apprit qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer, elle se dit intéressée mais demanda du temps pour y réfléchir.

Castiel la laissa prendre les enfants dans ses bras. Elle était attentive, soignée et Castiel savait qu'elle était digne de confiance. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de surveiller ses moindres mouvements d'un œil d'aigle. Elle repartit sans les chatons et la soirée reprit son cours.

Le shérif revint le lendemain et annonça sa décision. Elle les prenait mais pas tout de suite. Elle passerait encore plusieurs fois pendant les trois jours qui suivraient afin d'habituer Moïse et Myriam à son odeur, puis le jour du départ, Castiel viendrait avec elle pour qu'ils ne soient pas traumatisés par la séparation. Il passerait ensuite, et les garçons avec lui bien sur, régulièrement les quelques jours suivants. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. Et ils pouvaient faire un saut quand ils le voulaient pour les voir. Bobby aussi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

C'est ce qu'ils firent donc. Le plus traumatisé par le changement fut en définitive Castiel mais il le prit assez bien. Le shérif n'habitait qu'à quelques minutes de route de chez Bobby, après tout Sioux Falls n'étant pas si grand. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment une réelle séparation. Dean et Sam faisaient tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour le soutenir et lui remonter le moral. Tous s'étaient attachés aux deux chattons, même si aucun d'eux ne l'avouerait aux autres.

Enfin… Dean l'avait chuchoté à Castiel en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais raconter ça à personne. C'était un secret entre eux.


End file.
